Daddy Bat's Bat
by Whistle Mist
Summary: It started with pictures Damian found in the attic when all of them were on downtime and Bruce found Damian looking at the pictures of him and his parents before Bruce decided that Damian needed some one on one time. Bonding, fluff ensures, Daddy Bats, Baby Bat.


**I don't own Batman**

* * *

It started with the pictures.

Damian had been wondering around the Manor in pure boredom since everyone was on downtime. After a large take down of many of Gotham's Rouges and than with Butler's demand that all five of them take at least five days off of all actives which included Patrol, Wayne Enterprises, School was out, No Bat Cave, Justice League, Titans and Young Justice.

Grayson took this in stride by laying around in one of the main living-room with a large theater TV and spent the first day taking shots with Todd after they had gotten out his Father's stash. The had been so hung over the next day that any sound have them whimpering. After an hour of closing doors and prosperously dropping things Damian had wander off to see what else there was to do.

He had come across his Father sitting on a sofa arms crossed and staring off at the wall a if the wall had done something terrible. Damian thought he would go and try to have a conversation with his Father. Stepping closer he noticed that Drake was on the other side of his Father staring at the wall with a aggravated look and he huffed with annoyance.

Turns out both of them were bored out of their minds with nothing to do. Damian had left since he didn't want to be there if Drake was there. So he went around the place and went up the stairs until he reached the attic and decided he might as well see that was int here.

Once in the attic Damian reached for the light switch and flicked the lights on. The attic was huge. It might as well been another floor except there were no rooms or doors, just a gigantic space with boxes among boxes. A bit dusty but that was expected.

Walking around he pulled out a few things to look at them. Something's were interesting some not. A few times he pulled out creepy looking toys that he quickly shoved back into their boxes. Than he got to a box that was marked 'Wayne Family'.

Opening it Damian peeked in seeing a photo book. Puling it out Damian sat on the floor before opening it. One the front title it had his Father's name. It was written in very fancy writing. Flipping the page he was met with a newborn picture of his Father. Staring at it for a few minutes Damian was lost in thought at the tiny baby who would one day grow to be the most amazing Hero in the world.

Turning to the next page Damian found one that held a picture of his Father and his Grandparents. They looked very happy even if his Father looked so tiny. Flipping the page over Damian was greeted with some more baby pictures. Some of his Father sitting up, playing with toys, drinking a bottle and one with him standing by himself next to Pennyworth.

As he continued to flip through the pages Damian saw his Father's growth through the years. The birthday parties, the vacations, outings, and other social things that the high class must attend too before he flipped through it frowning.

Damian was sure that his Father had never done any of that with him. In fact they only pretend for the Social parties because they didn't enjoy them and even than when the Family would go together both Grayson and Todd would escape and leave within the first hour of them being there. Damian had one his some checking but often or not he was forced to interact the other social high class children his age. Also it didn't help that Drake was at his Father's side since he knew the company almost as well as his Father.

Feeling frustrated Damian picked up something, maybe it was an old trophy, before swinging it across the large pace. It hit the floor with a loud bang. No one would hear it thought since he was so high up in the Manor.

Flipping the pages again Damian started to feel both angry and cheated out of his childhood.

* * *

Bruce looked up when he heard the thud.

It had come from the attic. Frowning Bruce got up carefully moving a sleeping Tim who had fallen asleep glaring at the wall and covered his third son before going to investigate what the noise was. There was a moment that maybe it was break in but if that was the case the alarms would have gone off.

Heading up Bruce was careful to creep up silently only to find Damian looking at old family photo books of when he was little before his parents' death when he was eight years old. Those were some old, memories that Bruce could recall btu some lost. Looing a the one Damian was looking at it was the one where his Father had taken him on the tour of the Manor and shown him the secret corridors and such.

"Damian."

"Ahh!" Damian yelled nearly jumping out of his skin and the book flying from his hands before he whirled around glaring daggers at his Father. "What?! WHAT?!"

Oh how Bruce wanted to laugh. "Just came to see what you were up too. I see you found the old photobooks."

"Tt." Flushing the boy turned away. "I wasn't looking for them, I just happened upon them and since there is nothing to do and I won't associate myself with those idiots."

"I see." Bruce put his hand on Damian's shoulder. "Come with me, son, I want to show you something."

"Training?" Damian asked hopefully. "Or a mission?"

"No."

Frowning Damian got up before following his Father out of the attic. They headed down the flight of stairs until they came to wall. Crossing his arms feeling aggravated Damian waited when his Father ran his finger up the wall to the left, right, down, sideways and up and suddenly the wall opened.

Blinking in slightly surprise. Looking up he titled his head but his Father walked into the wall and Damian followed.

"I did not know this was here."

"I don't tell you kids everything."

"Tt." Damian looked around as they walked down the secret hall and paused seeing stairs. "Where do these lead?"

"Too the garden."

"The Garden is on the other side of the Manor."

"No, the other one."

What? Frowning Damian continued to follow him a down the long dark hallway until they got out ot a garden that looked like it was from the land of the dead. Frowning at it Damian looked up at his Father unimpressed.

"This way."

Grumbling under his breath Damian followed his Father through he dead hidden garden before they went out a little pathway and hidden very well in the trees was a hidden car. Bruce opened the car singling for his son to get in as well.

* * *

They drove for a while to the outside of Gotham and came to a top in front of place that Damian didn't recognize yet it was clear that this was Pizza Place except it gigantic. Scowling at it Damian crossed his arms and refused to get out of the car. Instead he just stayed there until his door opened and his Father pulled him out gently.

"Come on let's go." Bruce said before reaching down. "Hold onto my hand."

"I'm not a child!"

"Come on, Damian's all your brothers held me hand."

"Tt, I'm ten and they weren't."

"No, Dick was sixteen before I had to stop him from grabbing my hand, Jason was twelve and Tim was fifteen."

"Drake held your hand that long?"

"In his defense he passed for elven and he was small and it was my fault."

"Grayson needs a life, Father, get him one."

Chuckling Bruce reached for Damian's hand only for the boy to pull away glaring at him. Instead he put his hand on Damian's shoulder before leading him into the Pizza place. It wasn't as Damian had expected it to be. Instead of it being like the ones Grayson had dragged him to it was very clean, and instead rows of tables there was fancy booths, and high standard virtual gaming, race karts, and among other things and a part of Damian trembled with exceiment at the games.

"Alright, let's order." Bruce said leading them to the front where he showed his ID and they greeted him as Mr. Wayne and stamped both their hands. "Now let's order some food."

"Is this… is this for the high class?"

"Yes. Very secure. If you had been paying attention you would have noticed I had to call ahead to tell them we were coming." His Father looked up to the menu. "Alright, what do you want?"

Looking up at the menu Damian saw that it had pizza but fancy and most likely expensive things tha catered to wealthy. He saw a few things he would like and looked at his Father and paused seeing that his Father had been waiting for him to pick.

"I… I don't know." Damian scowled at him. "Grayson and those two idiots always pick, but I never have a choice."

"Now you do," Bruce encouraged. "Go on pick something."

Scanning the items he picked one that had a variety of things on it and picked something to drink. He stood by his Father looking around as other kids of the high class ran around like buffoons. He thought that since they were of noble blood they would at least behave as such.

"Alright let's go get a table and then we'll play some games."

"I do not play games."

"Really?" Bruce grinned a him. "So, you're saying that you can't beat me in go kart racing?"

Scowling Damian rushed up the karts, grabbed helmet and put it on before hopping into a black kart and pushed the helmet on. There was no way he was going to lose, this was his chance to beat his Father and so he would.

Bruce got into one that was black and yellow one before they drove up to the starting point. He looked over at Damian who looked determined to win. They stood by the marks before Damian glanced over at him and back at the lights waiting.

When they turned green Damian floor the petal and Bruce swore he saw a smile on his face. Taking off too he decided to make things a little more challenging for his youngest son and got in front of Damian's kart and kept the other from advancing.

Not one to be beaten Damian used a technique he had seen his Father do one when they were patrolling a couple of months ago and once he was sure the timing was just right he zoomed passed his Father and reached the finish line.

Smirking Damian slowed the car until he saw that his Father sped passed him and only than did he notice that he had four more laps to go.

"Very well then."

Grinning Damian took off his heart pounding as he took off and Damian saw his Father grin over his shoulder before the man made a sharp turn. Well, Damian could do that and even though Damian tried his hardest he couldn't help the laugh that found its way out of him.

* * *

**For jada121 for the wonderful idea and helping me with one of my stories. **

**Come on who wouldn't like Bruce bonding with his blood son. **


End file.
